Killing Time
by tehPrincess
Summary: during KotOR 2 DSF Exile and Atton. Rated M for sexual content and some mature language. Prequal to my 'A Knife In the Dark'.


**Killing Time **- during KotOR 2 DSF Exile and Atton.

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords belong to Obsidian Ent. and LucasArts._

A/N: This is going to be pretty heavy on the sexual content. This fic chronicles my Dark Sided Exile and Atton's first encounter.

* * *

Things were happening quickly, now. With the return of their ship, and all the information they'd gotten from Atris and her little band of albinos, this was the very first bit of freedom that Atton, Reign, and the rest of the crew had tasted. They could go where ever they wanted.

And it was funny. Atton could see how dark Reign was becoming, but at the very same time, he could feel himself slipping back into his old ways more and more. It didn't stress him out, really. It should, he supposed, but it didn't look like it would be a problem with Reign. She seemed pretty damn evil herself. And he loved it.

They headed in the direction of Korriban first, and along the way, Atton found himself with time to kill. Korriban. Probably going there to suck up as much evil energy as the planet had left. Sounded like a good time.

The _Hawk _was quiet, except for the hum of the hyperdrive and the occasional high-pitched whine of T3's gears when he moved. The old woman and the Zabrak were probably catching some shut eye before they landed.

Reign was in the main hold, obsessing over the holo recording their atromech had filched back on Telos. She grew more and more agitated each time she watched it, but that didn't stop her from repeating the damn thing over and over and over...

"Those pricks. Look how condescending they all look, sitting back in their cozy little chairs," she muttered to herself. She shook her head, then pounded a fist down on T3's head, stopping the recording's cycle. The droid beeped, then high-tailed it out of the room. By now everybody knew it was best to steer clear of Reign when she got like this.

For some reason she fascinated Atton even more when she was in a temper. It was like watching a swoop bike crash. Dangerous and compelling.

He had it _bad, _and he knew it. There was just something about her. He wanted to protect her, but she didn't exactly let him, always rushing into danger. She was reckless. And exciting. She wasn't afraid to get blood on her hands. She was a good fighter, well trained and efficient. She never had any time to talk to him, seemed to have no real desire to get to know him better. She only spoke to him to bark orders, or perhaps laugh when he'd said something particularly clever. But that didn't stop the attraction he felt. She was gorgeous, and ruthless, and strong. She was probably all wrong for him, she'd try to her last breath to walk all over him. But the crazy thing about it was the fact that he wanted to just let her do it.

Screw it. Maybe now, while she was all worked up, would be a good time to just march in there and take what he wanted.

He stepped out of the shadowed corridor and into the main hold. Her head swung up at his approach, revealing her face to him, with it's pouty lips and flushed cheeks. She looked a little wild-eyed at the moment. "What do _you _want?" she asked as he stepped up beside her.

"Uh... nothing. Just listening to you bitch. I'm bored, and I was hoping to burn some time watching you talk to yourself about old shit that doesn't matter."

She stared at him in disbelief, unmoving. Then she clenched her teeth and swung at him, trying to slap his face.

He grinned, catching her hand before it had a chance to connect. He used it to pull her close to him. Her body came up against his, bumping them together, thigh to thigh, and chest to chest. He stood about a head taller than she was, and she looked up into his face with an outraged expression.

He was going to go for it. What was the worst that could happen? He supposed she could try to kill him where he stood, but he was pretty sure he could match her in a fight. He slid his left arm around her, and cupped that back of her neck, under the sexy fall of her dark hair. Then he pushed against her, catching her mouth with his.

She was delicious.

He wanted to be soft with her, didn't really want to scare her yet, but he just couldn't. She smelled like honey, but tasted even sweeter, and he found himself unable to stop. Kisses weren't going to be enough. His body was on fire, her soft curves pressed into him and all he could think of was getting closer. He didn't want to tease her, or play anymore. He didn't want to see just how far he could get. He wanted to have her, to possess her, mark her, and fill her up with himself.

She pulled her mouth back from his and tried to say something, probably along the lines of _how dare you? _but he didn't care. If she didn't want him, she was going to have to stop him.

He used both of his hands to grasp the front of her robes, pulling her down to the floor with them, then ripping them open. The sweet smelling skin of her throat called to him, and he bit her there, sucking the skin against his teeth in deep kisses. He jerked open her undershirt and filled his hands with her soft flesh, squeezing and pinching her, hoping to push her buttons, and wash away any resistance she might still harbor.

Her skin was flawless, and the way she gasped for breath made him feel even hotter. She shook her head, like she wanted to protest, and he grasped the fabric of her leggings, tearing them open. She rolled over onto her belly, and tried to crawl away from him on the floor. He didn't know if she was just trying to play, or if she honestly wanted to get free of him, and he didn't care. He grasped her around the waist, pulling her back under him, squeezing her in his hands, and nipped at her shoulder with his teeth. He looked down at the pale skin of her ass, gleaming in the dim light reflected from the room's star map, and nearly lost it. He had to. Had to take her now, and she wasn't screaming or begging him to stop. He used his right hand to loosen his pants, then shoved them down and curved his body over the top of hers. He braced her shoulders against the floor with his left hand, making her butt stick up in the air in front of him. Then he pushed himself inside her.

He gasped and she cried out as he came into her fully. She was small, snug, and hot, and he moved in quick hard jerks to keep from ending it all too quickly. He pulled her body back against him with each inward thrust, making them slam together, the impacts sweet and rough. The right side of her face was pressed to the floor, and she was moaning, sounds coming from deep in her throat. Sounds of passion and pleasure, or fear and pain? Didn't matter. He bit the skin of her shoulder harder now, trying to hold on, to make it last. She might very well kill him when this was all over.

It would be worth it.

He felt her begin to tighten against him, so he let his body go, slamming into her now as the sensations built on top of each other. It built and built until he felt himself explode, and he clutched her to him, his fingers biting hard into the soft flesh around her hips. He collapsed on top of her, feeling shaky and spent.

She moved a bit beneath him, so he rolled to his side, freeing her. She sat up, her legs curled beneath her, her back facing him. She sat there so long that he knew she was upset. Angry and sore, and perhaps even hurt. But then she turned, and her face was unreadable. She trailed a fingertip across his bottom lip.

"Not bad. Ready for round two?" she asked.

It was the beginning of their crazy dependency, and an even crazier love.


End file.
